Dragonball Z 2.0
Dragonball Z 2.0 is like Dragonball Z but with movie villains. Saiyian Saga Goku is approximately 23 years of age, and is still living in his house at Mount Paozu with his wife Chi-Chi and his four year old son, Gohan, named after Goku's adoptive father, Grandpa Gohan. But a new threat arrives from space, Raditz, Goku's older brother. Raditz reveals to Goku his Saiyan heritage, and informs him that he was originally sent to Earth to destroy the planet's inhabitants and prepare it to be sold, but had forgotten about it due to a head injury as a baby. When Goku refuses to carry out his forgotten mission, Raditz quickly defeats him and kidnaps Gohan, giving Goku an ultimatum: Raditz will kill Gohan unless Goku kills one hundred humans within the next twenty-four hours. To defeat Raditz and save Earth, Goku and Piccolo join forces. Even with their combined strength, Raditz still holds the upper hand, until Goku makes the ultimate sacrifice by holding Raditz in place so Piccolo can kill him with the powerful Special Beam Cannon, which manages to kill both Raditz and Goku.But before Raditz dies he tell them that two more saiyians will be here in one year. They'll be even stronger than him. Goku dies shortly after hearing this and Piccolo takes Gohan to an island to be trained how to harnest his hidden power.Goku is taken to otherworld by Kami to train with the King Kai.At first Goku has trouble mastering the thousand times gravity of the planet but he eventually gets the hang of it.King Kai then teaches Goku how to go super saiyian.He also teaches Goku how to do a Kaioken and a spirit bomb.Meanwhile Gohan is being trained by Piccolo on how to dupilicate himself. It has been one year since Raditz was killed by Goku and Piccolo.The saiyians have justed arrived on earth .Goku is wished back to life.Both him and Gohan has finished their training. The z fighters all go to where the saiyians are ready to fight.Piccolo immeditatedly dupilicates himself 10 times.Goku goes super saiyian.Tein does that four arm thing.The saiyians are Broly and Vegeta.Broly goes legendary super saiyian and says "This should be fun."Vegeta makes a fake moon and goes ape.Broly kills Tein easily by using a Ki blast.He does the same to Yamcha and Gohan.Goku is furious because of this and does a Kamemeha wave.All 10 Piccolos do 10 special beam cannons at Broly.Krillin also uses a distucto disk to cut off Vegeta's tail.None of the attacks even hurt Broly.They just make him mad.Vegeta kills Krillin for cutting off his tail.Broly kills 9 of the 10 Piccolos. The last one ran and hid behind a tree.Goku does the kaioken and does another kamemeha.Still no effect.Broly uses an eraser cannon on Goku. This really hurts Goku.Piccolo tries to help by making 30 of himself.Goku uses the last of his energy to form a spirit bomb .He then tells all the Piccolos to fire special beam cannons at Broly.They do this and combined with the spirit bomb it finally kills Broly.The Piccolos then do the same to Vegeta.They then all fuse back into one Piccolo.Goku is given a sensu bean after the fight.He and Piccolo then uses the dragonballs to revive their friends. Cooler's Revenge Cooler an evil tyrant has just been told of Broly's demise and he is mad.So mad that he sends an army Meta Coolers to earth to test Goku's strenght.He plans to only fight Goku after he is weakened by the robots. Goku is out fishing when suddenly he is attacked by the Meta Coolers.He goes super saiyian and shoots a spirit kamemeha at the robots.That leaves nothing but a pile of junk.But then those remains form a giant Meta Cooler who crushes Goku by stepping on him.The machine then picks him up and asks him "Where is Piccolo!?!".Piccolo appears and says "Right here."Next he grows until he is the same size as Meta Cooler.He then does a special beam cannon to destroy the robot. Cooler then appears out of nowhere using instant transmission and says"Well that's a surpise.You are the first to beat my army.I'm impressed.But don't think that just because you beat my robots you can beat me.I am Cooler ruler of the galaxy."Cooler then transforms into his fifth form and uses a supernova on Piccolo nearly killing him.Vegeta then shows up having survived that attack by Piccolo and is now a super saiyian.Him and Goku bleifly team up against Cooler and both use their most powerful attacks on him.This kills Cooler. Android Saga Then a kid from the future named Trunks appears and tells Goku that he is the son of Vegeta and Bulma.Trunks also warns Goku about two evil androids that will appear and destroy the world in 3 years.Trunks then returns to the future.Piccolo then tells the rest of the z fighters about the killer androids.They all start to train for three years. It has been three years and the androids appear.Goku goes super saiyian.They do their best against Android 13 and 17.But thet are forced to retreat.Piccolo decides to fuse with Kami and become the earth's new guardian.Trunks returns but is knocked out by Cell. Goku,Gohan,Vegeta,and Trunks decide to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to have a year's worth of training in just 1 day.To save time they all enter at the same time.Goku,Vegeta,and Trunks all go super saiyian 2.Gohan goes super saiyian 3.But by the time they come out Cell has already asorbed Android 17. Vegeta decides to test his new strength by fighting Cell.He quickly finds Cell. After powering up into an Ascended Super Saiyan, Vegeta completely dominated Semi-Perfect Cell, and even made the evil android beg him to allow him to absorb Android 13, in order to become complete, and make the fight more interesting. This strategy was obvious to everyone, including Vegeta, and he initially refuses. However, eager to show off his new power, Vegeta eventually permits Semi-Perfect Cell to do as he wishes, even going so far as to fight Future Trunks and stop him from preventing Semi-Perfect Cell's attainment of perfection. After becoming Perfect Cell, the android fights Vegeta a second time. This time Vegeta is the weaker one, and he had to resort to using his Final Flash technique, which had no effect. Cell then badly beats up the weakened Vegeta. Perfect Cell then fought Future Trunks, who also failed to put up a fight against the perfect Android. Instead of killing the defeated Z Warriors, Perfect Cell proposes a tournament so that he can have some fun before destroying Earth. The tournament would commence in ten days. Ten days has pasted.The Cell games has began.Mr.Satan is firstup to fight Cell.At ringside, Goku tries several times to warn Mr. Satan against confronting Cell, but the World Champion believes he is more than equal to the task of taking down the deadly bio-android. Throughout the Cell Games Mr. Satan is convinced that Cell is a mere trickster, having never seen ki attacks before and believing them to be mere light shows. Hercule faces Perfect Cell and lose quickly in embarrassing fashion. The ZTV reporter on-hand to chronicle the Cell Game repeatedly ridicules Goku and the other Z Fighters, firmly believing (along with most of the world) that Hercule is the only one who stands a chance of triumphing over Cell. Mr. Satan is launched from the ring with a single effortless blow from Cell, at which point Goku steps in and the tournament commences. Cell easily beats Goku with a Galick Gun.Next up is Gohan who convinces Cell to wait until night time to fight.Finally night has fallen and fight is about to begin.Gohan then looks at the moon.Then he goes ape and crushes Cell.Cell survives through and blows up the moon.Goku telepathically tells him to go super saiyian 3.Gohan does uses all his power to beat Cell with a kamemeha. But Cell regenerates and says"Is that all your got boy,pathetic.If you want to beat me you'll have do better than that.Time to die you weaking.If this is all your dumb planet has got then I might as well blow this planet up right now.You know what since you are the best opponent on this weak planet and your friends haven't had a shot at me yet I'll let them attack for but after that l'll kill all you weakings at once by going super saiyan using that kaioken thing." Vegeta then powers up to SS3 and says"Time to show that fool what real power is all about".He then fires a Galick Gun at Cell.Piccolo then dupicates himself 20 times.They all then use special beam cannon on Cell.Cell survives through and says"Well that was impressive for a saiyian and Namek.I never thought you Vegeta would go super saiyian 3.Oh and l didn't forget about you Piccolo.Granted l knew that you could dupilcate all along but i always thought that you only did that for training.lt really don't matter because I can dupilcate too."Cell then dupilcates into 20 Cells.Then they all become Cooler's 5th form.They then kill 19 Piccolos.Gohan tells the last one to go giant.Piccolo does this.Gohan then tells Vegeta to make a fake moon.Vegeta does this.Then Gohan still an super saiyian 3 tells Piccolo to shoot a special beam cannon at him when he goes ape.Then he looks at the moon and becomes a golden ape.Piccolo and Vegeta then use their most powerful attacks on Gohan which causes a big explosion.When the smoke clears they see Gohan who has become a SS4!!!Gohan then effortlessly kills Cell with a Kamemeha. =Janembuu= It has been seven years since Cell was killed by Gohan.Goku has been wished back by the namekian dragonballs.The earth has been peaceful until now.A new foe is aproaching earth.His name is Janemba. Goku is relaxing when he senses a massive power level .He decides to go check it out.He is shocked to a giant yellow blob that keeps saying Janemba over and over again.Vegeta is also there.Janemba then turns them both into candy and eats them.Once inside Janemba they return to normal an destroy Janemba from the inside out. But Janemba regenerates and transforms into his 2nd form which is much stronger.He then easily beats both Vegeta and Goku .King Kai then teleports them to his planet and teaces them how to do both fusions.They then combine to form Vegito and are teleported back to earth.Vegito then easily beats Janemba with a Galick Kamemeha. A month after defeating Janemba a new threat appears.His name is Buu. But Vegito appears and also defeats Buu the same way he defeated Janemba . But both Buu and Janemba regenerate at the exact same time and accidentally combine to form Janembuu.He easily defeats Vegito by turning him into a piece of candy.While inside of Janembuu Vegito defuses back into Goku and Vegeta.They blow up Janembuu and fly away before he can regenerate.Janembuu regenerates and continues to destroy the earth.The z fighters then combine to form Z. Z then easily blows up Janembuu leaving him with no way to regenerate. They then wishes back everyone killed by Janembuu with the dragon balls .Janembuu then regenerates and blows up the planet.King Kai saves Z at the last minute. Janembuu then teleports to the time diminsion.This worries King Kai.He tells Z that Janembuu can now alter reality .There is no way to stop him.He can asorb Broly,Cooler,and Cell to make himself unbeatable.Z says that there must be a way to beat him. King Kai says there is only one way to beat this menace.They must have Z transported there by Surpreme Kai. Meanwhile Janembuu goes back in time and asorbs Cell.Next he travels back in time again and asorbs Cooler. Next he asorbs Broly.Then He teleports to King Kai's planet to fight Z.Z immeditatly goes ss4 and uses a special spirit galick kamemeha on him.Janembuu says"Well if that is all you got then you deserve to die."Then he turns Z into candy and eats him.Z survives through and is seperated back in Goku,Vegeta,Gohan,Krillin,and Piccolo.They slowly work they're way up to where Janembuu keeps the people he asorbed so that they can destroy Cell,Cooler,and Broly to weaken Janembuu.But just before they reach that place throught forms Cooler,Cell,and Broly appear to stop them.Broly goes ss4 and Cooler and Cell both go his fifth form. Broly then attacks Goku.Cell attacks Gohan and Cooler attacks Vegeta.Goku goes ss4 and hits Broly with a Kamemeha wave .Broly survives and says "ls that really all you got Kakorat.I thought you would be stronger then that by now.But if that is all you got then you might as well give up.Cooler punches Vegeta.Vegeta goes SS3 kills him easily.But he just gets back up and suddenly becomes Cell Buu .Broly does the same.Goku and Vegeta are so desperate that they do the fusion dance to form SS4 Gogeta.Gogeta then shoots Cell Buu with a galick kamemeha.Gohan goes ss4 and beats Cooler.But Cooler gets back up and transforms into his 6th form. Then they all say "Face it you can't beat us because we are Janembuu's thoughts." SynShenronOneStarDragon.png